Weekend at Temari's House
by vialesana
Summary: Shikamaru jadian sama Temari. Tapi ada saja gangguan yang dia terima dari adik bungsu Temari. Gaara selalu mengawasi gerak gerik Shikamaru setiap mereka weekend di rumahnya. Request fic buat Li Qiu Lollipop. Enjoy! RnR? :3


**Judul: **Weekend at Temari's House

**Tokoh: **Nara Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, & Kankurou.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning!: **Gaje, alay, lebay, dsb.

**Keterangan: **"bicara biasa", 'bicara dalam hati'.

* * *

**Weekend at Temari's House  
**

(don't like don't read!)

**Minggu ke-1**

Laki-laki berambut nanas berjalan dibawah terik matahari bersama kekasihnya, Temari. Lelaki tersebut bernama Nara Shikamaru, dikenal sebagai laki-laki pemalas dari desa Konoha yang tiap hari kesibukannya hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Namun, kecerdasan yang dia miliki tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tak salah, Shikamaru adalah seorang jenius. Shikamaru tersenyum memandang kekasihnya... Temari mengajak Shikamaru ke desa Suna bertujuan mengenalkannya pada kedua adiknya, Gaara dan Kankurou.

Hari ini, pertama kalinya Shikamaru berkunjung ke rumah Temari. Memang merepotkan bagi seorang Shikamaru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saat dia hendak menolak ajakan Temari waktu di Konoha, kekasihnya lebih dulu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengibaskan Shikamaru ke antah berantah menggunakan kipas yang ukurannya tak wajar jika dia berani menolak.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan berpasir dan pada akhirnya tiba didepan rumah kekasihnya. 'Glek!' Shikamaru menelan ludahnya, dia berusaha setenang mungkin untuk bertemu dengan adik-adiknya, terutama Gaara, adik bungsu Temari yang menurutnya cukup ehem.. menyeramkan meski sekarang dia telah dinobatkan menjadi Godaime Kazekage. Shikamaru ingat sekali wujud menyeramkan Gaara saat ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun lalu, dimana dia punya hobi membunuh orang tanpa ampun. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan hal tak enak pada Gaara dan Kankurou.

Temari pun membukakan pintu... mengajak Shikamaru untuk masuk. Seperti dugaan Temari, kedua adiknya terlihat tengah asyik mengobrol sambil duduk disofa panjang. "Gaara.. Kankurou.." sahutnya.

"Ahh.. akhirnya kau pulang juga dari Konoha." ucap Kankurou seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yahh.. begitulah.." Temari mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu melepaskan kipas besar yang ada dipunggungnya.

Kankurou mengangguk pelan, tak lama pandangannya beralih pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berdiri dekat pintu, begitu pun Gaara. Adik-adiknya memasang wajah heran pada Shikamaru, "Temari? Bukankah dia Nara Shikamaru yang dari Konoha itu? Ada apa kemari?" tanya Kankurou.

"Oh, justru itu, Kankurou.. Aku baru saja ingin memberitahukannya pada kalian kalau sekarang aku dan Shikamaru telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalian senang, kan? Kami jadian saat aku ke Konoha kemarin. Ehehehe.." jelas Temari cengar-cengir gak jelas sambil memeluk lengan kiri kekasihnya.

Mendengar berita dari Temari, kedua adiknya langsung melotot dan diam tak bergeming hingga beberapa menit lamanya. Hanya melihat reaksi Gaara dan Kankurou saja Shikamaru tahu kalau hubungan dia dengan Temari takkan berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Tuh kan? Tuh kan? Sekarang Gaara mulai memberikan tatapan horor padanya yang membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru berdiri tegap... jelas kalau dia tak mendukung dengan hubungan ShikaTema. Untunglah Gaara bukan seorang pembunuh lagi, kalau tidak, pastilah tubuh Shikamaru sudah blenyek lebih dulu. Begitupun Kankurou, dia mulai mengernyit jijik pada Shikamaru. Temari masih kebingungan sedari tadi melihat sikap adik-adiknya dan tak menyadari apa yang Shikamaru rasakan.

"Baiklah, daripada kalian mematung begitu, lebih baik sekarang berjabat tangan saja. Ayo, sayang.." Tanpa pikir panjang, Temari menggandeng tangan dan menyuruh kekasihnya bersalaman dengan kedua adiknya, meskipun sebenarnya Shikamaru jadi enggan gara-gara ekpresi mereka barusan.

"Emmm.. salam kenal, G-gaara.." kata Shikamaru saat berjabat dengannya. Tatapan death glare Gaara tak berubah, masih sama seperti tadi.. lebih menyeramkan malah. Perlahan jemari Gaara bergerak dan menarik lengan Shikamaru hingga kepala Gaara tepat berada disebelah kiri kepala Shikamaru, "Shikamaru.." desahnya pelan. Merinding, sekujur tubuh Shikamaru terasa aneh waktu Gaara berbisik ditelinganya. Nada suara Gaara terdengar lebih datar dan dingin... lebih dingin daripada dimasukkin ke dalam kulkas. 'Mampus gue, mau ngomong apaan coba nih si Gaara?' pikir Shikamaru panik. Keringat mulai muncul dari pori-pori wajahnya dan kemudian turun membasahi pelipisnya. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak minta tolong sama ibunya sambil terkencing-kencing. Gaara memang bukan seorang Jinchuuriki lagi, tapi bagaimana juga Gaara tetaplah menyeramkan untuknya. Hawa pembunuh sepertinya masih tersisa ditubuh mantan Shukaku ini.

"Jangan pikir aku dan Kankurou akan menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua. Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan Temari." bisiknya lagi. Oke, sesuai dugaan Shikamaru sebelumnya, kedua adiknya memang takkan membiarkan kakak tercintanya berhubungan dengan laki-laki pemalas macam dirinya. No way buat Shikamaru.

**Minggu ke-3**

Hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari masih berjalan walaupun Gaara dan Kankurou tidak merestuinya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kedua adik laki-lakinya tahu persis bagaimana sifat kakak perempuannya, Temari pasti bakalan ngambek berkepanjangan jika mereka tidak memberi izin untuk berpacaran dengan Shikamaru. 'Pacaran boleh, asal jangan kawin!' itulah motto yang ada dibenak Gaara dan Kankurou sekarang. Temari boleh berpacaran dengan lelaki berambut nanas itu asal mereka jangan sampai menikah. Tidak! Pokoknya tidak boleh! Amit-amit kalau mereka punya kakak ipar aneh dan super malas macam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru datang ke rumah Temari untuk kencan. Karena jarak desa Konoha dan Suna sangat jauh, maka mau tidak mau Shikamaru hanya bisa berpacaran dengan Temari dua minggu sekali. Bolak balik ke Sunagakure hanya untuk berkencan? Itu memang terdengar cukup gila. Yahh mau dikata apa? Kalau sudah cinta, apapun akan dilakukan. Maka, tepat pukul tujuh malam Shikamaru tiba di rumah keluarga Sabaku. Memencet bel, Temari langsung membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya dan mempersilahkan masuk.

Shikamaru duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu Temari mengambil tas perginya. Sepasang mata Shikamaru menatap ke arah Gaara yang tengah duduk di sofa depan tv sambil membaca buku. Tak lama, Temari keluar kamar dan menghampiri kekasihnya, "Ayo Shikamaru, kita berangkat!" serunya. Shikamaru mengangguk, saat mereka hendak melangkah keluar rumah tiba-tiba Gaara menahannya, "Tunggu, Temari!"

Temari menoleh, "Ya? Kenapa, Gaara?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana? Tentu saja kencan bersama Shikamaru, kan?"

Gaara mengatupkan buku yang dia pegang kemudian berjalan mendekati kakak perempuannya, "Kalau mau kencan lebih baik di rumah saja, jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Shikamaru dan Temari saling berpandangan, lalu kembali menatap Gaara dengan heran, "M-memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kami hanya sebentar kok?" ucap Shikamaru. Gaara langsung memberikan tatapan death glare padanya, sukses membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru kembali berdiri tegap. 'Oke, sepertinya ini pertanda tidak baik.' pikir Shikamaru.

"Gaaraaaaa... kenapa sih? Aku mau kencan diluar sama Shikamaruuu.. kalau di rumah kan bosaaaannn.." rengek Temari bagai anak kecil minta dibelikan mainan dengan tampang yang cukup menggelikan untuk orang seumur Temari. Lihat tuh? Temari mulai menghentamkan kedua kakinya dilantai secara bergantian, tanda kalau dia mulai ngamuk.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku bilang tidak, tetap tidak! Kau harus tetap di rumah bagaimanapun caranya. Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk pergi keluar rumah!" Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepala yang tak terasa gatal. Dia merasa, Gaara lebih terlihat seperti ayah yang berusaha melarang anak perempuannya untuk berpacaran dengan lelaki lain dibanding seorang adik bungsu. Ditengah rengekan Temari, Gaara lagi-lagi menatap Shikamaru dengan horor. Tatapan matanya seperti mengatakan, 'Lakukan sesuatu, atau kau siap mati!'. Kali ini rasanya hawa sifat membunuh Gaara mulai keluar mendadak jika Shikamaru tidak segera bertindak cepat.

"T-temari... sudahlah, benar apa kata Gaara. Lebih baik kita tetap di rumah. Lagipula kalau kau masuk angin bagaimana? Nanti siapa yang mau ngerokin kamu? Lagian bau balsem kan gak enak, bikin mual kamu. Kita di rumah aja ya?" bujuk Shikamaru pada Temari yang sedari tadi masih merengek pada adik bungsunya. Dengan berjuta kalimat gombal yang dilontarkan Shikamaru, akhirnya Temari mau juga kencan di rumah. Setidaknya Shikamaru selamat dari ancaman hukuman mati dari Godaime Kazekage karena berani membawa kakak tercintanya keluar rumah. Adik bungsunya lebih menyeramkan dari yang dia duga. Pacaran di dalam rumah, itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, pikir Shikamaru.

**Minggu ke-5**

Sama dengan sebelumnya, Shikamaru berkunjung ke rumah Temari dua minggu sekali untuk berkencan. Malam itu, sesuai apa yang diperintahkan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Temari harus kencan di dalam rumah... maka, mereka berdua cuma duduk disofa panjang sambil bercanda tawa. Tapi memang dasar lelaki, jemari Shikamaru mulai bergerak nakal menuju paha mulus kekasihnya.

Lima centi, empat centi, tiga... beberapa hitungan detik lagi maka tangan Shikamaru akan mendarat sukses dipaha Temari. Sayang, rencananya tak berjalan sesuai keinginan.. sebelum Shikamaru sempat menikmati kemulusan kulit kekasihnya, Shikamaru merasakan hawa tak sedap baginya. Dia pun menoleh dan sepasang mata Shikamaru membelalak hebat saat mendapati adik bungsu Temari yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh kehororan. Shikamaru menelan ludah, pantas saja tiba-tiba dia merasakan hawa setan hinggap di tubuhnya.

'Demit!' pekiknya dalam hati. Ternyata itulah tujuan Gaara sebenarnya, Gaara tidak ingin dia dan Temari berkencan diluar rumah agar dia bisa mengawasi gerak gerik sang Nara Shikamaru. Memang tidak bisa di rumah, pikirnya. Gaara yang memperhatikannya dari ruang makan terus memberikan tatapan death glare pada Shikamaru tanpa henti. Sadar, tangan Shikamaru yang tadi jaraknya dekat dengan paha Temari, cepat-cepat dia tarik kembali pada posisi semula. Seketika itu pula tatapan horor dari adik bungsunya memudar. Shikamaru langsung dapat menyimpulkan kalau Gaara sebenarnya adalah seorang mata-mata. Titik, gak pake koma.

**Minggu ke-7**

Kali ini, Shikamaru mencoba memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil berupa sebuket bunga mawar, tentu saja untuk kekasih tercintanya, Temari. Shikamaru masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memperlihatkan hadiah kecilnya pada Temari dengan menyembunyikan mawarnya dibelakang punggungnya. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru duduk berdua dengan Temari disofa panjang, tak lupa juga ada Gaara yang siap mengawasi mereka setiap detik dari ruang makan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Temari, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Eh? Kau mau memberikan apa?" Temari memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, tanda tak mengerti. Death glare, sepasang mata Gaara memicing mantap saat mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru. Dan dia tengah siap mengambil ancang-ancang Sabaku Sousou jika apa yang diberikan Shikamaru adalah cincin kawin. Sekali lagi, no way buat Shikamaru!

"Aku ingin memberikanmu ini!" Shikamaru menunjukkan sebuket mawar pada Temari. Wajah kekasihnya berubah menjadi sangat ceria setelah menerima hadiah dari kekasihnya. Melihat hadiah yang diberikan Shikamaru, tatapan Gaara kembali ke semula. Untunglah hadiah Shikamaru bukan sebuah cincin kawin, kalau tidak, detik itu juga tubuh Shikamaru akan menjadi bubur. Baiklah, sepertinya jika hanya memberikan hadiah pada Temari, itu takkan menjadi masalah bagi Gaara, asal bukan cincin kawin!

**Minggu ke-9**

Shikamaru duduk disofa panjang, menunggu Temari yang tengah berdandan di kamar. Gaara yang sedari tadi duduk dimeja makan segera beranjak bangun untuk mengambil bukunya di kamar pula. Karena kamar pribadi Gaara berada diujung ruangan, maka mau tidak mau dia melewati Shikamaru di ruang tv.

Gaara melangkah, Shikamaru mengamati gerakan sang Kazekage muda dengan seksama. Tak lama, dahi Shikamaru mengerut... ada bekas kemerah-merahan yang mengecap dileher Gaara. Tidak hanya satu, bekas merah itu juga ada bagian leher lainnya. Lantas, dia langsung berdiri dari sofa dengan tampang heran, "Gaara? Lehermu kenapa? Kok merah-merah begitu sih?" tanyanya sambil memegang lehernya sendiri.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tak usah pedulikan aku. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sesaat setelah Gaara meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tv. Dia pun duduk pada posisi semula dan kembali memikirkan kenapa leher Gaara terlihat banyak bekas merah-merah itu. Dia pun mulai berpikir, digigit nyamuk... bukan. Alergi sesuatu? Ahh.. tidak! Perasaan Shikamaru tidak mengatakan itu juga. Atau jangan-jangan bekas kemerahan dileher Gaara adalah ... sial! Mana mungkin Gaara melakukan itu diluar sana, kan? Dia seorang Kazekage, mana mungkin akan melakukan hal nista begitu? Memang bukan urusannya sih, tapi entah kenapa Shikamaru jadi penasaran dengan bekas merah dileher Gaara. Cepat-cepat Shikamaru menggeleng cepat dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran biadabnya saat Temari keluar kamar.

**Minggu ke-11**

Pikiran akan bekas kemerahan pada leher Gaara semakin menguasai otak Shikamaru. Sejak dia melihat itu, Shikamaru jadi terus memikirkan apa penyebab sebenarnya pada adik bungsu kekasihnya. Gara-gara memikirkan hal tersebut, Shikamaru jadi gak semangat, gak makan, gak kerja, malah sampai gak mandi saking kepenasarannya. Akhirnya dan akhirnya, saat Shikamaru tengah berkencan bersama Temari, Shikamaru pun berniat menanyakannya pada sang kekasih.

"Temari-ku sayang.." sahutnya pelan ketika Gaara pergi ke dapur. Temari menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa Gaara ada bekas aneh di..." sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia mulai berpikir lagi kalau masalah ini seharusnya tidak diketahui siapa-siapa. Lebih baik dia mencari tahu sendiri penyebab bekas kemerahan aneh yang ada dileher adik bungsunya. Lagipula, sepertinya Temari tidak tahu apa-apa soal bekas merah dileher Gaara melihat reaksi Gaara dua minggu lalu yang kesannya seperti rahasia.

Temari mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau mau ngomong apa sih? Tadi kau bilang apa? Gaara ada bekas aneh? Bekas aneh apaan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Begini, aku merasa aneh saja dengan bekas aneh didahi Gaara." jawab Shikamaru asal, sementara Temari mulai memicingkan matanya... mencoba mengerti maksud kalimat kekasihnya, "Hebat juga, ternyata Gaara punya luka berbentuk kanji Ai didahinya. Sudah begitu lukanya permanen pula lagi. Padahal luka didahinya itu sudah ada saat dia masih kecil, kan?" Temari hanya mengangguk pelan tak berkata, "Aku bingung saja, menurut logika, seharusnya luka kanji Ai didahinya semestinya sudah hilang dari dulu, kan? Apa Gaara sadar hal yang begitu, ya?" ucapan Shikamaru semakin tak karuan. Dia memegang dagunya dan mengangguk-angguk, seolah dia memang benar-benar sedang berpikir keras... sedangkan Temari semakin tak mengerti dengan penjelasannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya hingga 90 derajat. Baiklah, luka kemerahan pada leher Gaara terpaksa belum diketahui Shikamaru hari ini.

**Minggu ke-13**

Malam minggu yang begitu menyenangkan, mau tahu kenapa? Karena sekarang kedua adik Temari sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kankurou sibuk mengajarkan kakek Ebizou mengendalikan Karasu, sedangkan Gaara katanya ingin begadang di kantornya. Aman bukan? Karena itulah Shikamaru bisa berkencan lebih nyaman di rumah kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya Temari ingin pergi jalan-jalan, tapi apa boleh buat? Shikamaru ternyata bersikeras untuk tetap di rumah. Ini kan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup? Bukankah lebih enak kalau berduaan dengan sang kekasih di rumah? Selain itu, hari ini dia bisa main grepe-grepean sama Temari... ehem mumpung adik-adiknya tak melihat kejadian nistanya. Kalau Shikamaru grepein Temari diluar rumah juga tidak mungkin, dengar-dengar Gaara juga sudah waspada dengan cara menyuruh para Anbu mengawasi gerak geriknya jika mereka berani keluar rumah. Itu artinya, Shikamaru siap-siap dicincang habis oleh sang Kazekage.

"Emmm.. Temari-ku sayang.." Shikamaru memandangi tubuh indah milik kekasihnya yang menurutnya begitu menggoda para pria, "A-aku... boleh pegang-pegang kamu, kan?" lanjutnya gugup. Temari mengangguk tanda setuju tanpa menjawab sepatah kalimat pun. Tersenyum, Shikamaru menelan ludah, berusaha untuk tenang. 'Shikamaru, apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat terkam dia sebelum terlambat!' pikiran Shikamaru terasa menggebu-gebu, tak sabar dengan aksi yang akan dilakukannya sebentar lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, kedua tangan Shikamaru dengan cepat menyerbu tubuh kekasihnya tanpa ampun.

Baru saja Shikamaru hendak melumat bibir Temari, tiba-tiba adik bungsu kekasihnya masuk ke rumah dan melihat kejadian biadab itu. Lantas, Shikamaru sadar akan kedatangan Gaara dan menjauh dari tubuh Temari.

"Gaara? Kau sudah pulang? Katanya kau mau begadang?" tanya Temari. Gaara tak menjawab apapun. Seketika itu pula hawa membunuh Gaara keluar dan tubuh Shikamaru sukses tertimpa jurus Sand Tsunami milik Gaara. Yahhh.. memegang paha saja tidak diperbolehkan apalagi mencium Temari? Terkutuklah kau Shikamaru!

**Minggu ke-15**

Siang itu, Shikamaru lebih awal datang ke desa Sunagakure karena dia ada tugas yang harus diberikan pada sang Kazekage dari Hokage. Merepotkan, pikirnya. Karena Temari masih sibuk mengurusi kegiatan Akademi, maka Shikamaru pergi sendirian melewati beberapa bangunan bertingkat serta rumah-rumah penduduk sebelum dia masuk ke gedung Kaze yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari gerbang desa Sunagakure. Shikamaru mendesah panjang, tangan kanannya memegang dokumen yang akan dia berikan pada Gaara sambil terus berjalan di koridor.

Berhenti, Shikamaru tiba di depan pintu ruang kerja sang Kazekage. "Baiklah." gumamnya seraya melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki ruang kerja Gaara. Sebelum ia hendak mengetuk pintu, suara desahan dan teriak pelan terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Shikamaru sebenarnya masih tidak yakin dengan suara barusan. Mungkin akunya yang budeg, pikirnya. Tak lama, desahan aneh itu terdengar kembali dan membuat Shikamaru cepat-cepat menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu ruang kerja... memastikan kembali apa yang dia dengar.

"G...g..gaaraaaa..." desahan itu mulai menyebutkan nama adik bungsu kekasihnya. Shikamaru menelan ludah, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan diwajahnya. Entah mengapa, Shikamaru jadi teringat kembali akan leher Gaara yang berbekas banyak kemerahan. 'Shit! Jangan-jangan!' pekiknya dalam hati. Shikamaru mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Gaara. Dan apa yang dia pikirkan benar, Gaara kini tengah asyik melakukan hal nista diatas meja kerjanya. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata Gaara telah melakukannya bersama, "N-n-n-naruto? K-kenapa kau...?" Shikamaru kehabisan kalimat. Dokumen yang dia pegang terjatuh dilantai dan tubuhnya bergemetar. Bagaimana tidak? Dia begitu shock melihat Gaara berposisi seksi dengan jubah kage-nya yang memperlihatkan bidang dada mulus nan putih Gaara, sedangkan Naruto bertelanjang dada sambil meniban tubuh Gaara diatas meja kerja yang kini terlihat amat berantakan. Shikamaru masih berdiri terpaku memandang mereka berdua, sedangkan Gaara dan Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget tak percaya. Kapan dan bagaimana bisa Naruto kesini tanpa sepengetahuannya? Itu sungguh diluar dugaan Shikamaru.

"S-shikamaru.. i-ini cuma..." Naruto bangun, mencoba menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berdiri tak bergeming. Sebelum Naruto hendak mendekati sahabatnya, Shikamaru cepat-cepat memungut dokumen yang dia jatuhkan tadi dan meletakkannya dimeja kecil, "Ini dokumen untukmu, Gaara! Aku tidak melihatnya! Sumpah! Tidak akan kuberitahu siapa-siapa! Sampai jumpa!" teriaknya panik seraya berlarian pergi meninggalkan ruangan daripada dia harus menerima serangan dari Gaara kembali. Catatan penting yang harus Shikamaru ingat, Sabaku No Gaara dari Suna dan Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha adalah homo.

"Mampus gue." gumam Naruto sambil memijit dahinya.

**Minggu ke-17**

Temari pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan, sedangkan Shikamaru tetap ditinggal di kediaman keluarga Sabaku, tentunya bersama Gaara. Mengingat kejadian tak sedap dua minggu lalu, Shikamaru jadi ilfil jika harus memikirkan Gaara yang seorang Kazekage. Tidak menyangka kalau Gaara yang super cool itu justru melakukan hal tak terduga diluar rumah, apalagi bersama Naruto, sahabat kecilnya. Dasar homoan! pikir Shikamaru.

Saat Shikamaru tengah duduk disofa panjang, Gaara menghampirinya. Tentu saja itu membuat Shikamaru jadi merinding abis. Dia takkan mau melakukan itu bersama seorang homoan! Never! Shikamaru menggeser posisi duduknya waktu Gaara berdiri tepat didepannya, "M-mau apa kau?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik pada Gaara... lebih tepatnya melirik jijik.

"Jangan ge-er, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." kata Gaara yang kemudian duduk disebelah Shikamaru.

.

"Hooo.. begitu? Jadi hubungan kalian sudah lama, ya?" kata Shikamaru setelah mendengar cerita dari Gaara. Beruntung Gaara tidak membunuh Shikamaru sekarang, tapi saat ini lebih baik dia dibunuh Gaara dibanding dia harus digrepe-grepe sang Kazekage homo. Pantas saja dileher Gaara ada bekas kemerahan, ternyata itu bekas gigitan cinta dari Naruto untuknya, ya? pikirnya sambil memegang dagunya sok mengerti.

Gaara mengangguk, "Tolong jangan beritahukan pada siapapun, tanpa terkecuali. Apalagi jika Temari sampai tahu. Kumohon, Shikamaru."

"Aku takkan membocorkan masalah ini pada siapapun..." kata Shikamaru, "Tapi aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku." Gaara mengangguk kembali, tanda dia setuju dengan kalimat Shikamaru. Pada saat yang bersamaan, bibir Shikamaru terukir senyuman licik nan horor, "Sungguh? Baiklah, aku ingin kau dan Kankurou ..." Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan kemauannya pada Gaara.

Sang Kazekage pun membelalak lebar, "Yang itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan pernah ..." sebelum Gaara hendak marah-marah, Shikamaru malah mengancamnya duluan, "Kau terima atau tidak? Kalau tidak, bersiaplah besok kau akan menjadi gosipan sepanjang abad oleh seluruh desa. Bagaimana? Hm?"

Gaara mendesah kesal sambil memejamkan matanya, "Iya, aku setuju denganmu."

Shikamaru cengar cengir gaje, "Nahhh.. begitu lebih baik. Kuharap kegiatan ini dilakukan secepatnya. Hehehe.." mulai hari ini, jika Gaara berani macam-macam dengannya, maka saat itu juga Shikamaru akan membeberkan masalah Gaara dengan Naruto.

**Minggu ke-40**

Sepasang kekasih itu... tidak, lebih tepatnya sepasang pengantin tersebut kini berdiri tegap, menunggu peresmian pernikahan mereka. Siapalagi kalau bukan Shikamaru dan Temari? Mulai sekarang, hubungannya takkan lagi diganggu gugat oleh siapapun, termasuk adik-adik Temari. Inilah yang Shikamaru katakan pada Gaara beberapa minggu lalu, dia ingin Gaara dan Kankurou menyetujui dia untuk menikah dengan kakak tercintanya. Licik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika tidak begitu, hubungan Shikamaru dengan Temari takkan bisa sempurna. Tapi ini semua berkat kejadian nista yang dilakukan Gaara dan Naruto di ruang kerja waktu itulah dia bisa begini.

"Gaara.." panggil Kankurou yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya, "Bukankah kita takkan pernah menyatukan mereka? Kenapa sekarang kau mengizinkannya?" bisiknya. Gaara memilih untuk terdiam dibanding harus menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dan terus memperhatikan gerakan Shikamaru dan Temari didepan sana. Sebenarnya Gaara sama sekali tidak rela kakak tercintanya harus hidup bersama laki-laki aneh itu, tapi mau bagaimana? Dia telah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya dan Gaara tak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya, Shikamaru akan menjadi bagian dari Temari dan menjadi kakak ipar bagi Gaara juga Kankurou.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

makasih buat yang berkunjung datang untuk membaca fic aneh nan gaje saya.

maaf jika ceritanya kurang berkenan bagi para readers sekalian.

setelah membaca mohon reviewnya yaa..

kritik atau flame juga boleh, terserah anda..

buat Anisa-chan gimana nih?

waduhh maafkan daku yang gaje ini T_T

entah kenapa ceritanya malah begini *digeplak*

moga suka yaa (amin)

hehehe.. :D

**07.0710**

**12.30 AM**


End file.
